Increasing demands for wireless ad-hoc interconnectivity between electronic devices has led to the development of a large number of wireless short-range communication protocols, such as Bluetooth and ultra low power (ULP) Bluetooth. Such protocols may be used to wirelessly exchange data over short distances, e.g., 0 to 100 meters, between fixed and/or mobile devices and may be used, for example, to replace wire-based protocols between two devices, to provide wireless connectivity to network access points, and to establish a wireless personal area network (PAN) between electronic devices within a limited physical distance of one another.
Such short-range communication protocols may be used to exchange information between a wide range of devices. For example, such short-range communication protocols may also be used by electronic devices, such as cell phones, hand-held radios, head-phones, personal recording devices and video game consoles, to facilitate short range information exchanges. In addition, such short-range communication protocols may be used by computing devices, such as laptop computers, hand-held computers, etc., to exchange information with peripheral equipment and accessories, such as printers, keyboards, wireless pointing devices, scanners, cameras and GPS receivers, and/or to exchange information with other computing devices either directly or via network access point.